


Honeymoon Phase

by SanversFanfics



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl
Genre: F/F, Fanfic, Sanvers - Freeform, lesbianfanfic, sanvers fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanversFanfics/pseuds/SanversFanfics
Summary: Alex goes on her first date with Maggie, unaware of how the night will end. Will she become nervous because it's her first date with a woman? Or will every thing go alright? Get ready for how passionate their night ends, someone might just be a little bit embarrassed.





	1. Alex & Maggie's First Date

"What about this one??", Alex asked. "Ehhh," Kara said, "Too casual."  
She sighed, "We're just going to the movies. It doesn't need to be sooo formal."  
"I know, but it's your first date with a woman!", Kara said with excitement. "Why do I feel like you're more excited than I am??", Alex laughed, going back in her closet to look for another outfit.  
"What time is she picking you up?", Kara asked as she grabbed another potsticker.  
"Ummm 7pm!", Alex yelled from inside her room.  
"Okay you have time then." She took a bite and heard a thump. "You alright?"  
"Yeah. I was just putting my jeans." "What time is it?"  
"5pm," she said with a full mouth.  
"FIVE PM?! THAT'S NOT A LOT OF TIME! I still need to get ready!!" Kara immediately heard the shuffling of hangers and clothes. "You have two hours, you'll be fiiine," Kara responded.  
Before Alex could come out of her closet, she said, "Okay, im wearing this no matter what!" She walked out in her black leather jacket with a black top underneath, and jeans...but Kara wasn't there. "Kara?" She heard a distant, "Thank you!" and the shut of a door. Her attention followed the voice, "Really??! You ordered more potstickers?!"  
"I got hungry...again!!", Kara laughed, "Perfect outfit by the way! That'll do!" "I finally have an outfit down," she said with a sigh of relief. Then, she continued getting ready. 

"Are you sure she said 7?", Kara asked her.  
"Yes...", Alex mumbled, while looking at the time on her phone.  
"Well, I'm sure she'll knock anytime soon. She wouldn't let all this beauty go to waste."  
They both sat by the counter waiting for that knock. Kara tried to say anything that could drive her mind away from the idea that Maggie bailed on her. "It's only 7:30. Maybe she's getting ready too."  
"I don't know..." Alex rested her head on the palm of her right hand as she looked at her phone again.  
"...are you excited?", Kara asked. "Yeah, but I'm also nervous too..."  
"Well, think of it like this, you finally figured yourself out. And on top of that, you've got a woman who's crushing on you. Giiirl, you are sooo lucky!"  
Then, they heard the knock. Kara used her x-ray vision to look through the door.  
"Is it..her?", Alex gulped, raising her head from the palm of her hand.  
Kara jumped from her seat and ran to the door, quickly opening it. "HI MAGGIE!!"  
"Hey Kara! Is your sister ready?" Immediately, Alex stepped into Maggie's view.  
"Woah...," Maggie whispered with a dropped jaw.  
Kara saw every thing unfold, from the quiet silence to the smiles. She joyfully screamed inside her head. "She really does like her."  
"Hi...", Alex said as she slowly walked closer to her.  
"You look...Amaziiiiing..!", Maggie said. Then she spoke in her head, "Those jeans fit her curves soooo welll. That black leather jacket is my WEAKNESS."  
Alex did the same in her head when she saw that denim button up she was wearing.  
"...Ready?", Maggie asked.  
Alex nodded with a big smile.  
"Now you two have fun!! Enjoy!" Kara watched as Alex smiled and placed her left hand in the right hand that Maggie happily held out for her. She watched both of them walk away, completely happy for her own sister.  
"Are you sure you wanna watch a scary movie??", Maggie asked her. "Yesss of course! Those are my favorite!!", Alex exclaimed. As they started walking to the theatre with their popcorn, Alex said, "So you can fight live aliens but you can't handle scary movies?" She held the door open for Maggie as they walked in. "That's different," Maggie said, "Scary movie have suspense and jump scared, which I don't like." "Ohhhh, I see," Alex said. They took their seats in the back middle of the theatre. "Woah, there's no one here..", Alex said. "That's weird." But they didn't question it any further because they were able to watch the movie together in a public theatre alone.  
Soon, several thoughts went through their head as their heart started beating QUICKLY.  
Maggie: "Is this for real already??!"  
Alex: "I can't believe I'm on my first date...with a woman!"  
Maggie: "What if i screw it up?!"  
Alex: "Omg, what if i screw it up!! No..stay calm. It's just a movie after all."  
Maggie: "It's too quiet."  
Alex: "Say something Alex!!"  
"So um...", Alex said, "Thank you for the other day." Maggie looked confused. "Ya know...", Alex said, "Thanks for helping me come out and for being so supportive about it." "That's no problem," Maggie smiled, "I'm proud of you." The movie eventually started and no one else really was in the theatre. Throughout the movie, they cuddled. Maggie snuggled up to Alex, who's arm was around her; holding her close. She constantly hid her face in Alex's shoulder whenever a scary scene popped up. Then, out of nowhere, Alex screamed to scared her. Sure enough, it worked. Maggie screamed as well and almost JUMPED out of her seat! She started laughing so hard, "I had no idea a detective like you could get scared easily like that." "Oh stop it...", Maggie said with a half smile. They continued watching. Then, Alex broke away from the movie and focused her attention on Maggie. She had no idea that she would ever go on a date with this detective, the detective who decided to do the investigation on her own crime scene when the president was attacked. She saw how perfectly they fit together just cuddling. And how amazing she looked too when she wasn't fighting aliens. "'Man am i lucky," she said in her head. 

When the movie ended, Alex asked, "Sooo...wanna go back to my apartment to chill?"  
Maggie raised an eyebrow. "Hmmmm...are you gonna arrest me if I say no?"  
"Yes," Alex said jokingly.  
"Then alright, i guess I'll go!", Maggie laughed. They both went back to the apartment. 

"Is Kara home too?", Maggie asked.  
"Nope," Alex smiled, "Lena invited her to that party thing of hers."  
"Ohh i see."  
Alex let go of Maggie's hand to unlock the door, then she held it open for her to let her walk through. Then, she followed behind and closed the door behind her, and turned on some lights to make it dim. "Is it too dark?", Alex asked her.  
Maggie got the little hint, "No it's alright." She looked around as she made her way to the couch, "Nice little apartment you have."  
"Thanks," Alex said as she grabbed a lighter. "Wine? Or beer?", she asked.  
"Im not really a wine drinker," Maggie said, "Beer's fine." She grabbed a bottle of beer, and poured herself a cup of wine. Then, she went to the couch as well and set her drink down, handing Maggie hers. She lit a couple of candles to, you know, set the mood, and faced her.  
Maggie thought in her head, "Okay, I see what you're trying to do Alex."  
She popped open her bottle of beer.  
"So, is this your first date?"  
"With a woman?" Alex took a sip of wine, "Yes. And it's going really well," she smiled, "I never invite my dates back to my apartment."  
"So I'm a lucky one," Maggie smiled.  
"Yes, yes you are," Alex winked. After talking for soo long to try and get to know each other, Maggie decided to leave. "It's midnight, i should be heading back."  
"You had beer, you can't drive home drunk," Alex said.  
"But it's laaaate," Maggie whispered trying to play hard to get. Before she even stood up from the couch, Alex got a hold of her hand. "Please? I'm worried about you."  
She gave in, "Well alright then. I'll sober up and then leave so you can sleep."  
Then Alex thought to herself, "Why does she wanna leave so soon? Did i say something?"  
And so did Maggie. "Why hasn't she made a move yet?! Is she nervous? It would make sense though...should I make the first move? But what if she isn't ready yet?" Her heart started to pump quickly, it felt like it was about to jump out of her chest.  
"Is it getting hot in here? Or is it just me?", Alex said as she licked her lips and took off her leather jacket. She went to go hang it on the coat hook, and when she came back to sit down, she sat even closer to Maggie.  
"This is it. I can tell she's asking for it."  
"Do i need to spill out more hints?? I thought I've been so obvious...", Alex thought to herself.  
Soon enough, Maggie quickly leaned in, resting her lips onto Alex's.  
Alex raised her eyebrows from this new kind of love. Her shoulders shrugged as she shivered from the passionate spark. But she immediately accepted it and relaxed. Maggie quickly parted to look at her, and make sure it was okay to continue.  
Then, Alex's eyes filled a bit with tears. "So that's what it's supposed to feel like...", she said out loud. Maggie understood what she meant and went in for another kiss.  
She then cupped her face with both of her hands, taking control. She slowly leaned Alex back to lay flat on the couch, and rested her hips in between her legs. Then, she started running her hand up her shirt. Alex immediately stopped kissing her. "Wait wait wait..."  
"What's wrong?", Maggie asked, hovering above her.  
"I just...i don't feel ready yet. I've never had sex with a woman before." Alex covered her face with her hands.  
Maggie sat up, still in between her legs, and then slowly took the hands off her face revealing a shy smile. "That's okay. We don't have to do this right now if you aren't comfortable about it. I can wait," she smiled.  
"But...we're already in this position..," Alex smiled. "But what if I'm not good enough?", she thought out loud.  
"Don't worry about it," Maggie smiled. She looked into her eyes, "Trust me."  
Alex saw that certain kind of look and said, "Okay."  
So, Maggie continued. She leaned over to kiss her once again; they eventually started making out. Maggie ran that same hand up her black shirt and under her bra, rubbing her nipple as she started to kiss her neck. Alex bit her pulsing lip and closed her eyes. 

Then, Maggie proceeded to take off that black shirt of hers, and she sat up to take off the jeans she was wearing, which she kind of had difficulty with. "These jeans fit you soooo well, but they aren't cooperating with meee!" Maggie said while laughing. Alex laughed as well and helped her out. When they were finally off, Maggie whispered, "Thanks." And continued. She kissed Alex again and held her down by her wrists. But Alex escaped and started to undress Maggie. Maggie let her do her thing and sat up on her. So, Alex unbuttoned each one, until she pulled her top open. She ran her right hand down Maggie's body, as her left hand wrapped around her waist eventually meeting the other. Then, she pushed Maggie back onto her. Maggie "broke" her fall by landing her elbows on each side of Alex's head. "You catch on pretty quick Danvers."  
"Why can I say?", Alex whispered, "I've got a great teacher."  
Maggie felt that sharp whisper on her own lips and kissed her, this time...harder. They heads turned left and right, as they kissed back at each other. Then, they undid each others bra and threw them aside. There they laid almost naked, but skin to skin. And Alex loved it. She's never felt such a greater chemistry with anyone before. Then Maggie noticed something. Alex's nipples were getting hard. "Oh it's time," she thought to herself. She went to one of Alex's nipple and started to suck on it, roaming her soft tongue around the sensitive area. Alex loved how Maggie was going soft, instead of hard. Then, Maggie slid a hand down Alex's underwear, sliding a finger from her clit to her entrance. Alex moaned quietly and bit her lip once again. Maggie then went to the other nipple and started rubbing Alex's clit, which was throbbing so hard that she could feel it. "Right there....", Alex said as she looked at every thing happen. She bucked her hip once Maggie slid 2 fingers inside of her, rubbing that g-spot of hers. Her eyebrows crinkled up. After many seconds, Alex moaned and said, "I'm CLOSE!!" So, Maggie stopped and pulled her fingers out. "No no no nooo...," Alex pleaded, "Don't stop." The next thing Maggie did practically made Alex climax through the roof. She took off Alex's underwear, and took off her own. Then, she went down and started to eat her out. She rubbed her soft tongue around and on her clit. Alex obviously had never experience this before since she moaned loud. She felt the little taste bud bumps of her lips on her clit and moaned again. Then, Maggie went and inserted her tongue into her entrance and moaned as well. Alex getting turned on was turning her on, and she loved it. She took a hand and started rubbing Alex's nipples to turn her on even more and get her to climax. "OH GOSH," Alex said. She bucked her hips forward, "HARDER!!" "Mhmm...", Maggie moaned. She was getting so turned on that she went back up and started to rub her sensitive self on Alex's. She laid her head next to Alex, who's hands gripped onto her back, wanted her deeper inside of her. They both moaned as their bodies synchronized with each other. And soon enough, they both climaxed. Alex dug her hands into Maggie's lower back as they both gave it their all. When they were done, Maggie rested on top of Alex.  
"Woah...", Alex said, breathing heavily.  
Maggie looked at her and kissed her, "I know." They both smiled at each other. 

The next morning, Alex woke up, cuddled up to Maggie, with her arm around her waist. "She's so cute when she sleeps", she said with a big smile. Then, Maggie woke up and Alex pretended to go back to sleep. She scratched her eyes and forgot she was in Alex's apartment. She saw the attractive woman in her hold and smiled. Then, Alex pretended to wake up too. "Morning," Maggie said to her and she kissed her forehead. "Good morning it is," Alex smiled, closing her eyes when Maggie kissed her forehead.  
Then, they heard someone walking towards the door. They looked at each other with wide eyes and quickly got dressed. Alex started putting her shirt on as Maggie put each leg through her pants. "Who do you think it is?!", Maggie asked almost out of breath. "Ummmm," Alex said, "Kara?" "Oh gosh i hope not. That would be soo awkward." They were still half naked trying to figure out who it could be. But they go dressed in time once the person opened the door. Alex and Maggie quickly fixed their hair and played it off. "Oh good morning!!", Kara said. Maggie awkwardly smiled, "Hi." "Soo, how was last night??", Alex asked her. "It was quite fun. I slept over at Lena's so I wouldn't bother you two." "Ohhh," Alex said. And then in her head, "Thank goodness." Maggie realized something of hers was missing. She became shocked and immediately said, "Umm can I use your bathroom??" "Yeah of course," Alex said. She pointed her to the bathroom. Then, a second after she was gone, she yelled, "Alex, can you come here really quick??" "Coming!" She went to the bathroom and Maggie pulled her in. "Maggie we can't do a round 2, Kara's here!" "Yeah i know!!" "What's wrong? You look out of breath." "MY BRA'S MISSING," she whispered loudly to mimic yelling. "WHAT. NO." "YES." "I'LL GO LOOK FOR IT. HOLD ON." Alex slowly walked out of the bathroom and spotted a bra strap peeking out from under the couch. She quietly tippy toed to the couch, grabbed it, then ran back to the bathroom. "THANK YOU SO MUCH," Maggie said. Alex laughed it off. And before she could even leave the bathroom, Maggie grabbed her arm to pull her in for another quick kiss. She parted after a few seconds to leave her hanging, but Alex didn't get the clue since she went for another. Maggie leaned back. "You said we couldn't do round 2," Maggie teased. "But-" Maggie raised her eyebrow, "You said so." Alex gave in and had to walk out, but with a huge smile on her face, almost losing her balance since she was taken away from that kiss. She went back out to Kara, who was cooking pancakes. "Sooo, how was the first daaaaate??", Kara asked her. "It went..better than I thought. I was no longer nervous." Kara smirked and said, "Did you guys..." "I'm not one to kiss and tell," Alex said crossing her arms. "Oh c'mon PLEEEASE??", Kara pleaded. "All I can say is, we had fun 'talking' on the couch." "THE COUCH?! EWW IM NEVER SITTING THERE. Wait...which couch?" "The left one..." "GROSS." But Alex had a huge smile across her face. "Okay, other than that, what else did you guys do?" "We watched a scary movie. She's afraid of those, so she hid behind my shoulder all the time," Alex said. She took a seat at the counter and continued, "That was like the best first date ever, all because of her. I learned so many things about her, it made me smile and feel some kind of way. It's like, finally, every thing clicks. I used to think I wasn't built for being intimate, but, I guess I just had to keep my options open. I've never felt so at ease before with my life. I feel like I've got every thing figured out now." Then, Kara smiled big and looked at something, more like someone, behind her. "That's the cutest thing I've ever heard", Maggie smiled. Alex blushed and slowly turned around with crossed arms, "Sorry. Didn't know you were there," she awkwardly smiled. "That's okay," Maggie said walking to her. She laid her hands on her arms and squeezed them, then hugged her tightly. Kara saw how happy they were. It's like they were meant to be. While hugging Maggie, Alex started to tear up like the first time Maggie kissed her. When they parted, Maggie said, "I should go now." "Aww right now?? Why not stay for breakfast?", Alex asked her, holding her hand. Kara, who only wanted to have breakfast with her sister since she wanted to say something about last night at Lena's party, couldn't just say "no", she would feel bad. Maggie replied, "If it's okay with, you, Kara too?" "Um..yeah. Sure why not," Kara said with a sympathetic smile. Then she thought in her head, "I can just tell her about it when Maggie leaves." And so they all ate breakfast together. Kara has never seen her sister so happy before. Every thing did finally click into place for her.


	2. Kara's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie have a cute movie night, and fall asleep. Upon waking up in the next morning, Kara walks in, in confusion and a confession about the night she spent at Lena's. aka, the same night that Alex and Maggie went on their first date.

About a week later, Maggie decided to go over to Alex’s apartment to just hang out. Alex grabbed the popcorn out of her microwave as Maggie picked out a movie. “We aren’t watching a scary one this time,” she said.  
“Awww…” Alex went ahead and plopped down next to Maggie. “What are we watching?”  
Maggie scrolled through Netflix and clicked on “Lovely Bones”   
Alex gasped. “I heard about that movie!” She took some popcorn and popped them in her mouth. “I thought you didn’t wanna watch a scary one?”  
“This I can handle because it’s more suspense than horror and supernatural stuff.” Maggie took some popcorn from the bowl and ate some as well. The movie began to play. Alex nudged toward Maggie with the popcorn bowl, who then took her under her arm, pulling her in closer.   
Throughout the movie, Maggie started to fall asleep. She just had a long day at a difficult crime scene, and relaxing at Alex’s apartment on a Friday night made her relax a bit too much, causing her to call asleep. Eventually, she did fall asleep with Alex in her arm. Alex realized because she saw her head fall back in the corner of her eye, prior to a baby snore.  
She smiled at her and understood she had a long day at work. So, she quietly escaped from underneath Maggie’s arm. Then, picked her up and carried her to her bed. For a tough agent, she was pretty light. She carefully laid her down, took off her shoes, and pulled the comforter over to her shoulders. She kissed her forehead and went back to the couch to finish the movie.   
About a while later, Maggie woke up. “How did I get here?” She noticed that she was in Alex’s bed, and it was SUPER comfy. She didn’t want to leave. She turned over, though, and realized that Alex wasn’t even around. “Huh?” It was dark out and Alex wasn’t in bed. So, she got up and walked out to find Alex cuddled up by herself, hiding behind a pillow. Alex saw her appear in the hallway.   
“Hey Sleeping Beauty,” Alex smiled.  
Maggie smiled back, showing off those dimples of hers. “You look pretty scared,” she said walking over to her. She sat down next to her and cuddled up to her. “Sorry for falling asleep.”  
“It’s alright. I understand. You must have been really tired at work today. You slept for like 40 minutes I think.” They both laid on the couch, legs intertwined, continuing the movie. Maggie laid on top of Alex, as Alex hug her tightly, then released and rested her arms in that position.   
Towards the end of the movie, where the suspense came back again, Maggie dug her head inside Alex’s shoulder.   
“I thought you could handle this!”, Alex laughed.   
“I THOUGHT SO TOO.” Maggie laid there with her head hidden until Alex said it the part was done.   
At the end of the movie, Alex turned off the tv. They both looked at each other.   
“I’m so comfy right now,” Alex smiled.  
“Me too,” Maggie said. “How about we just…” She immediately laid her head back on her chest and pretended to snore…loudly.  
Alex laughed at how quickly Maggie made that move. “Well I’m alright with-“ She copied her and snored as well, with a little smile on her face.   
Maggie inched up to kiss her jawline. Alex “woke up”, “Oh sorry, didn’t know you were there.” They both laughed.   
Then, Maggie said, “Good night.”  
“Night Maggie.”  
Maggie scooted up a bit again and softly pressed her lips onto Alex’s. Alex kissed back and parted to kiss her forehead. Then, they started to fall asleep. Their breathing synchronized with each other’s, allowing them to fall asleep quickly.   
The next morning, Maggie woke up before Alex, who was still sound asleep. She closed her eyes a bit and rested for a few minutes. Then, she cautiously escaped her grip as well, hoping she wouldn’t wake up the girlfriend. She went to her room and grabbed her comforter, then draped it across her for it was so cold, since there was less body heat now that Maggie got up. Alex, who was half asleep, wrapped herself in the comforter and turned over to her left side, which faced the rest of the apartment instead of the couch. Maggie stood still thinking she had woken her up, but Alex never opened her eyes.  
After a while, Alex did wake up. She looked at the time. It was 9am, and the sun was shining bright. She looked around and realized Maggie wasn’t around. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
“Heyyy look who’s awake.”  
Alex followed the voice behind her, and there stood Maggie with her shoes. “You’re a heavy sleeper,” she chuckled. “I even cooked you breakfast and you never woke up to a single noise.”  
Alex laughed a bit as well in the midst of waking up, while Maggie put on her shoes. “Morning love.”  
“Good morning,” Maggie replied about to kiss her. Alex quickly leaned away and covered her mouth.   
Maggie raised an eyebrow. “What’s wrong?”  
“I have morning breath! Don’t kiss me!” Alex said running to the bathroom to brush her teeth.   
Maggie chased after her and grabbed her by the waist, spinning her around. “Yo girl, It’s alright. We’re together and I don’t mind.” Alex raised her eyebrows, she never heard her say “yo” before, and it just sounded way cooler coming from Maggie. Maggie quickly kissed her lips. “See? I’m totally fine with it!”   
After freshening up, she went back out to Maggie who was cooking breakfast. “Woah, didn’t know I had a chef in the house!”   
“My mom taught me to cook. It’s one of the few skills I learned from her and brought out here when I moved out here to National City.” She slid the eggs onto two separate plates, and went on to cooking pancakes.  
“My favorite!”, Alex exclaimed. She sat on one of the countertop chairs and laid her elbows on the table. “So, tell me about your family.” She smiled.   
“Well, they’re your typical parents. When I came out to them, my mom handled it great, and my dad…it took him a while to accept the change, but he eventually did.”  
“Oh…So, do they still live in your hometown?”  
“Yeah…I just moved away to here because I loved the area. It was very calm and relaxing, and their college had a great program for being a detective.”  
“I see,” Alex said. Maggie then asked her about her parents.  
“What about your parents?”  
“It’s a long story…” she said playing around with her fingers.   
She looked back at her, “Well, I love long stories.”  
“Alright...um. My mom visits Kara and me occasionally. She was here for Thanksgiving, and didn’t exactly handle the situation right when I told her I worked for the DEO. My dad, on the other hand…he died.”  
Maggie immediately looked back at her again, rested the spatula on the pan, and went over to her. “Aww…I’m so sorry.”  
“It’s okay. I mean, my mom didn’t handle it great because he died working for the DEO. She was worried that I would be harmed as well, but she accepted it and now we’re on good terms.”  
“I wish your dad was still alive to see you right now. He would’ve been so proud of the woman he raised with his wife,” Maggie smiled. She took her folded hands and kissed them. Then, went back to cooking. She slid the pancakes onto a plate for both of them and set it on the countertop table.   
“Thanks, Love,” Alex smiled, “You’re too sweet.” Maggie continued drenching her pancakes with syrup. “Like that syrup,” Alex laughed. “THAT’S SO MUCH.”  
“I do love syrup,” she smiled big.   
“Damn..those dimples again,” Alex thought to herself.   
After breakfast, Alex washed the dishes. Maggie noticed a picture of a man in a picture frame that had “Is that your dad?”   
Alex looked back while drying her hands. “Yup…”  
“You have his smile,” she said. Alex went over to her with two cups of coffee, and sat down with her left leg crossed under her right. Maggie took the cup that she handed to her. They sat on opposite ends of the small couch and talked.   
“He was the one who brought Kara home,” she said, trying to avoid Kara’s secret.   
“Oh, she’s adopted?” Maggie asked, prior to taking a sip of her coffee.   
Alex nodded her head. “It was pretty cool to have a sister though, I was the only child a first. We practically grew up together, and went through the middle school phase.”  
“Ohhhh. I didn’t like my middle school phase,” Maggie laughed.   
“I’m sure you were cute as heck,” Alex smiled.  
“Those braces made it worse,” Maggie laughed. She wrapped her hands around the hot cup and asked Alex. “So what’s it like working with Supergirl?”  
“Oooo,” she took a sip of her coffee. “She’s really cool actually. And badass too. Aside from her tough and intimidating side, she’s really nice and caring.”  
“pfft. I’m badass too,” Maggie said, trying to cut off the conversation by drinking her coffee and looking elsewhere.  
“I’m not gonna leave you Maggie,” she smiled. “Other than my sister, you have my heart, girl.”  
Then, someone knocked on the door. Alex got up and set her cup on the coffee table in front of them. Then, she walked over to the door to open in.  
“Damn…”, Maggie whispered, taken away from the back profile of her brunette girlfriend.   
Alex looked back and smirked, “I heard that.”  
Maggie blushed and continued drinking her coffee.   
“Hey Kara!”, Alex said.   
“HI,” Kara said with her head down.   
Alex let her through the door. “What’s wrong?”  
“Ummm...”  
“Hi Kara,” Maggie said. She stood up.   
Kara had no idea she was in the apartment, for her head was down the whole time. “Oh. Sorry, this is a bad time.”  
“Kara something’s wrong,” Alex said, “You can tell me anything.”   
“Can I talk to you alone?”, Kara told Alex. She leaned against the counter table and pushed up her glasses. Alex looked at Maggie.  
“I’ll head out,” Maggie said. She grabbed her leather jacket that was laid across the arm rest of the couch.  
“” Kara interrupted, “I think you can help too.” She looked so conflicted about something and they could both tell. She went and sat down on the couch, Indian style. Maggie and Alex looked at each other, trying to figure out why Kara looked so sad and confused.   
They both sat down on both sides of Kara, facing her.   
“What’s wrong?”, Alex asked her, laying a hand on her knee.   
“Um…that night where…I think that was your guys’ first date.” She closed her eyes. And rested her head on her fist, with her elbow on her thigh. She stopped for a while and tried to think of how to say it. She got up and walked over to the back of the couch. Alex and Maggie looked at each other, and then Kara.   
“Kara,” Alex said, “You can tell us anything.”  
“Um...you know how I said I went to Lena’s party?” She placed her hands on the couch with her weight. “Something happened that night and now I’m just confused.”  
“About what?”, Maggie asked.  
“It’s a long story…” Kara sighed.  
“Well, it’s a Saturday morning. We have all the time you need,” Alex said, comforting her sister.   
“Okay, um…that night at her party, I stayed a after to help clean up because Lena was sooo drunk.” She continued telling the story.  
(After Lena’s party)  
“Oh Hey Kara!”, Lena yelled walking to her with an almost empty wine glass. She lost her balance and fell onto Kara who caught her. “WOAH! You’re STRONG!” She laughed.  
“Okay, you’re clearly drunk, Lena.” She carried her over to a chair and sat her down. “Stay there, don’t move. I’ll get you home. I just need to clean this all up.”  
“Woah.. is she drunk?”, Winn asked her.   
“Yup. Now I gotta clean this whole party up.” She looked around the vast outdoor venue, and sighed with her arms on her hips.  
“We can help,” James said.   
‘”Thanks guys, but I don’t wanna bother you two.”  
“Kara, we’ll help. We aren’t taking no for an answer,” Winn said. Kara gave in and started cleaning up with their help. After so long, Kara said they could go home.  
“What about Lena?”, James asked.  
Kara looked back at the slumped-over woman. “I got her. I’ll drive her home…with her car. I flew here soo..”  
“Well alright then,” Winn said. Then, they both left. Meanwhile, Kara walked over to Lena, who was fast asleep.   
“Lena? Time to get up,” she said. She started to rub her back. No response, but a snore. “Oh Rao,” she exhaled. She had no other choice. She looked in her purse for car keys and easily found them. “Woah, a Ferrari?!”, she whispered loudly. She hung her finger through the key ring and propped Lena to sit up in her chair. Then, she placed a hand under her legs and one behind her back, and carried her up. Lena woke up a bit from the swift move and opened her eyes a little, to put an arm around her and hang on. “So you WERE awake,” Kara said. She carried her over, past the valet.   
“Ma’am, may I help you?”, he asked Kara.  
Kara looked at the lady in her arms, “Nah, I’m fine. Thank you.” She proceeded to walk to Lena’s car and was somehow able to place her in the passenger seat. She closed the door, accidentally too hard. “Sorry!”, she whispered, completely forgetting about her super strength. Then, she went over to the driver seat and closed her door a well. She put the key in the ignition, and the engine revved. “This is SO COOL!!”, She yelled. She never drove a Ferrari before. Lena moved her head to the left and moaned. “Oh sorry,” she whispered again. She forgot she was asleep. Then, she noticed she didn’t have her seatbelt on. So, she reached over and pulled the seatbelt across her body, unaware of how close she was to Lena’s lips. She looked at them, and saw how beautiful they were. Then, she looked at her eyes and had the same impression. “She’s so cute when she sleeps..”, she thought in her head.   
Then, Lena spoke. “Did you know you’re soo strong for a woman?” She smiled. Kara felt that sharp whisper on her own lips, along with the smell of red wine.  
Lena opened her eyes a little bit to find Kara’s face close to hers.   
She immediately snapped out of it and clicked the seatbelt into place. “What…just happened.”   
Lena went back to sleep as Kara drove her back home. Or so she thought, she didn’t know where she lived! As soon as the car left the parking spot, the GPS spoke. “Good evening Ms. Luthor. Where are we heading to tonight?”  
“WHO’S THAT??”, Kara asked. She realized it came from the GPS. She took the silence as a way to respond to the lady “inside” the GPS. “Um…Home?”  
The GPS quickly inputted her address and said, “All set! Turn right in 2 miles up ahead.”  
Kara followed directions from the GPS to Lena’s house. “More like a mansion,” Kara said. She was completely taken away from how beautiful her house looked, and that was barely the outside. She parked the car in her driveway, and went to the other side to get Lena. She carried her the same way into her house. “WOAH,” Kara said. Her house was so much more beautiful on the inside.   
By now, Kara had become comfortable with telling the story that she sat back down on the couch. “Her house was BIG??”, Maggie asked to distract her from the anxiety of telling them what she was going to have a hard time saying.  
“Yes,” Kara laughed.  
“OKAY, Back to the story!”, Alex said. She was eager to know the rest, and what Kara was so nervous to talk about.”  
“Okay, So, I tried waking her up to ask her where her room was,” she smiled.  
“Lena? I need you to wake up if you wanna sleep in your bed. You can’t just fall asleep in my arms.”  
“Oh yes I can. You just don’t want me to,” she smiled with a small laugh.  
“Lena please. Where’s your room??”, Kara asked eagerly.   
Lena used that arm she had around her neck to pull Kara’s head down a bit. In fact, a bit too close to her face. “Upstairs to the left,” she whispered. Kara, wide-eyed, felt that same sharp whisper against her lips, and gulped. She followed directions and went upstairs. While going upstairs, Lena laughed, “I… don’t know how…you are you so strong?? A guy’s arm would be so tired by now.”  
Kara laughed, “You are so drunk.” She reached the top of the stairs and saw 4 doors to the left. “Which one??”   
“The double doors, dummy,” Lena laughed.   
Kara went to the double doors and tried to kick it open, but she realized it was shut tightly. “Oh gosh.” She looked at Lena. “I’m gonna put you down so I can open the door with my other hand, okay?”  
“Whatever you say Kara,” she said with dazed eyes. She bent down to put her legs down first, then she held that right arm, that was around her neck, with her right hand. And then she laced an arm around her waist with her left arm, then reached for the door knob. She turned it and opened the door.   
“Woah your room is huge!!”, Kara exclaimed.  
“And it gets lonely sleeping here all by myself,” she looked at her.   
Kara squinted her eyes, “Are you hitting on me??” Lena dropped her head on Kara’s shoulder and smiled as Kara pulled her through the room to get to her bed. She sat her down on the bed, then lifted her legs onto the bed.   
“You have noooo idea,” Lena accidentally said. “Whoops!” She laughed. Meanwhile, Kara took it as nothing meaningful because the woman was drunk for speaking out loud.   
“Have you ever been this drunk before?”, Kara asked her.  
“NOOOPE,” she laughed.   
“Well that explains why,” she said. “Okay, where’s your closet? You need to change out of those clothes.”  
“Somewhere there,” she said unhelpfully. Kara sighed and eventually found her closet…her walking closet. She looked in every drawer trying to look for a simple shirt and pjs for her to change in. Then, she accidentally stumbled across a drawer that had her lingerie in it. Her eyes became wide as her heart started to pump quickly because an image of Lena in just lingerie immediately popped into her head. She quickly closed it and found the shirt and PJs for her. She went back out to Lena who was slumped on her bed. She tried to take off that dress of hers, but struggled because Lena wasn’t cooperating with her.   
“Are you trying to undress me Ms. Danvers??” she smirked. Kara somewhat ignored what she said and managed to unzip her dress and take it off. She saw her perfect body shape, and that same image popped into her head again. Heart beating so quickly, she thought Lena could hear it.   
Lena placed a hand on Kara’s chest out of nowhere and felt that quick heartbeat. Kara moved away.  
“Why so nervous??”, she asked her.   
“Lena cooperate with me. I just need you to change your clothes, please.” Kara was starting to feel uncomfortable because she started feeling this new feeling that she had never felt before, and it scared her.   
“You know? You kind of look like uh S-Supergirl,” Lena said as she finally got her arms through her shirt and torso.   
Kara’s eyes became wide. ‘Supergirl?” She said with a nervous chuckle. “I don’t think so. I don’t think I look like her.” She reached for the PJs, but Lena got a hold of her arm and pulled her onto her. Kara fell on top of her half-naked body, with her hips in between Lena’s legs. The subject changed so quickly. She felt how warm she was down there, and immediately got up. But Lena pulled her back down and started kissing her neck.  
“SHE WAS GONNA HAVE SEX WITH YOU?!”, Maggie asked.   
“YES. But I didn’t want to take advantage of her because she was drunk, and I didn’t really feel comfortable yet.”  
Alex almost said something that was going to reveal Kara’s secret, but she remembered that Maggie didn’t know yet. So, she avoided it for now. She also had a feeling she was about to come out to her because her mood of telling the story went from nervous to all smiles. She was obviously happy telling this story. But she wasn’t going to force her sister to. Instead, she let her continue. “MAGGIE. Do you always have to interrupt?!”, she laughed.  
“Lena, you’re really drunk, this isn’t right,” Kara escaped from her tight grip and continued putting on the pajamas through each leg. She was finally dressed. Kara sighed and put Lena’s dress away. When she came back, she pulled the comforter over to her shoulders and said, “Okay, I gotta go now. I left your car keys on the bedside table. Thanks for inviting me to the party.”   
Lena held her hand, “Don’t go. Please.” She said looking at her. Kara saw those convincing blue eyes and couldn’t say no.   
“Fine…I’ll stay for a while until you fall asleep.” She got into bed on the other side, but not under the comforter, and laid her back against the tall headboard. Then, she jolted and watched Lena roll over, wrapping an arm around her hip, laying her head on her stomach, facing Kara.   
After about a few hours, it was already 4am. Kara had fallen asleep on accident, but woke up out of nowhere. She saw Lena in the same position wrapped around her. She looked so cute when she was sleeping. She tucked away the strands of hair from her face to behind her ear, and took in every second. But she had to leave. So, she carefully moved her arm away and laid it to her side. As soon as she started scoot out from under her, Lena wrapped her arm around her again and held her tighter. There was no way Kara could leave anymore.   
“That’s when I texted you saying I was gonna spend the night at Lena,” Kara told Alex. Alex recalled getting the text, that’s why they weren’t worried that someone would walk in on them. 

Kara gave in and decided to just lay on the bed so she could flat her back. Surprisingly, Lena didn’t wake up.   
The next morning, Kara woke up laying on her right side, facing Lena who was sleeping on her stomach, facing Kara. She smiled at the absolute beauty of her face as the sun shone on her skin. She realized that Lena was about to wake up, so she shut her eyes and pretended to sleep. Lena saw her and immediately sat up in bed. Kara “woke up” and said, “Good morning,” with a smile.  
Lena on the other hand was panicking. “Did we uh…DID WE SLEEP TOGETHER??!”   
“If you aren’t talking about sex, then yes,” Kara smiled. Then, she put her hands under her head and said, “But you did hit on me. I had nooo idea you had a crush on me all this time.”  
“I- WHAT?!”, she exclaimed with her fingers to her temples. “OH MY GOSH. I’M SO SORRY.”  
“But that’s okay, I don’t think it meant anything because you were quite drunk. You even let me drive your Ferrari, but I think you had no choice because I was not gonna let you drive home drunk.” She sat up and rested on her elbows.  
Then, Lena became quiet. “Lena?”, Kara asked her. She didn’t move. “Did she just freeze in shock…”, she thought to herself. She leaned in and waved her hand in front of her eyes. Immediately, Lena gently grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her lips. Kara’s hand dropped down to Lena’s side as Lena brought her back down to the bed. They parted, then Kara kissed her back. Then, she snapped out of it. she backed away and looked into Lena’s eyes…shocked. “Ummm…I have to go now.” She quickly got out of bed and walked out the door.  
“Kara wait!”, she yelled from the room. “I’m sorry!” She watched her run down the stairs.  
“Umm..see you around.” She bolted out and flew to Alex’s apartment.   
“That’s why I’m here right now,” Kara said ending the story. “I’m so confused and I don’t know. I just never felt like this before.”   
Alex spoke, “Well…do you have feelings for her?”  
“Um…. all I can say is that kiss was something…different; a good kind of different.”  
“If that kiss felt different, then it must mean something,” Maggie said. Both Maggie and Alex were trying to help Kara come to terms with her sexuality.  
“I guess it does, but I don’t know…”, Kara said looking down.   
Alex lifted her chin. “This is nothing to be sad about. You kissed a woman, and it made you feel some type of way, right?” Kara nodded.   
“I think I know what you know what that means, Kara,” Maggie replied.  
“But…can you tell me just in case I’m wrong?”, she asked both of them.  
“Well, what do you think it means?”, Alex asked her.  
She took a deep breath and said, “I think it means that I have feelings for this woman.” Then, she smiled.  
“There’s that smile I was looking for!”, her sister said. Maggie watched as Alex hugged her tightly. She saw how caring and protective she was of her sister. “I’m proud of you, Kara,” Alex smiled. 

“Go get the girl,” Maggie told her. Kara and Alex parted from the hug and thanked both of them. She took a sigh of relief and got up. “You two are amazing,” she smiled. Then, she left.

When Kara left, Maggie said, “Isn’t that cool?” 

“Yup, we helped her come to terms with her sexuality.”

“I also meant how the two Danvers sisters are gay. Going on double dates is gonna be a heck of a fun time,” Maggie smiled. Then, she kissed her. 

“So…I was thinking,” Alex told Maggie. Maggie raised her eyebrows. “My mom’s coming over for Thanksgiving and I was wondering if you wanted to come over too.”

“Sure!”, she smiled, “Over here? Or Kara’s apartment?”

“Kara.” “Also…I think I’m gonna tell her as well.”

“You gonna come out to her?”

“Yes,” Alex said.

“Then I’ll most definitely be there for support,” Maggie smiled. She pulled her in for a kiss.   
“Have I ever told you how that charm of yours makes me feel?”, Alex said.  
“Charm? What charm?”, Maggie asked confused. 

“YOUR DIMPLES ALWAYS MAKE ME FEEL SOME TYPE OF WAY, DETECTIVE!”, Alex laughed, throwing her head back.

“Oh…is it that type of way??”, Maggie smirked. Alex raised her eyebrow, pursed her lips, and nodded. “Well alright then. Come here, Danvers.” Maggie kissed her and laid her down on the couch, pinning her down by her wrists. 

“Who knew this girl had so much skill?”, Alex asked herself.


End file.
